Un sacrifice pour toi
by HiddlesworthHope
Summary: Le royaume Dalton, face à lui le royaume McKinley, ils vivent en paix jusqu'au jour où un être ou plutôt une voix vient perturber la plénitude des royaumes…
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Un sacrifice pour toi

**Rating : **K+ évolution en M

**Pairing : **Klaine principalement et autres couple de Glee

**Disclamer : **Not mine…

**Résumé : **Le royaume Dalton, face à lui le royaume McKinley, ils vivent en paix jusqu'au jour où un être ou plutôt une voix vient perturber la plénitude des royaumes…

**Note **: J'étais partie sur une histoire normale mais tellement de choses m'ont influencée que j'ai changé d'idée. Je m'excuse par avance si cela ne comble pas vos attentes (c'est une sorte de remake de « la petite sirène » moins joyeux et plus pervers et méchant *niark*) L'histoire se passe dans nos années (même si cela sera dur de se l'imaginer XD).

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il était une fois… (Non, on recommence)...Présentation d'abord :

Le Royaume de Dalton, un endroit où, tous vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche…eau fraîche,… non de musique ! Cet endroit vivaitsous la musique, avec la musique, il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'une musique ne sorte du château. Mais en face se trouvaitle royaume McKinley, là-bas la musique était proscrite, comme interdite. C'étaitla faiblesse du Royaume, comme ils le disaient, les chefs, étaient des winners et ceux qui chantaient étaient des losers, voila qu'elle était la loi de ce petit Royaume. Mais Dalton ne voulait pas voir ces pauvres gens condamnés à ne pas chanter, le Royaume devait faire quelque chose mais McKinley, leurs avaient fait bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de venir. Dalton ne voulaient pas voir ces personnes mourir sans avoir puchanter ou danser, alors les deux Royaumes trouvèrent un accord qui stipulaient qu'un concert aurait lieu tous les ans et où tout le monde pouvait chanter, danser, s'amuser, c'était cela le bonheur. Enfin ils ne connaissaient pas le vrai bonheur : l'amour.

Cela se voyait**,** les personnes en couples étaient plus heureuses que ceux qui chantaient, un sourire illuminait en permanence leurs visages et ni à Dalton, ni à McKinley, cela personne ne le ressentait. Le concert était un événement que tous attendaient, comme chaque fois, il avait lieu sur l'océan ou plutôt sur de grand bateaux (nda : genre bateau de croisière), ils faisaient la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et ils aimaient tous ça !


	2. Chapter 1

**J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Un sacrifice pour toi**

**Chapitre 1**

Tout se passait bien à Dalton. Ils se réveillaient le matin avec des chansons. Le lendemain allait y avoir le concert et c'était une nouvelle qui enchantait tout le monde. Mais personne ne savait qu'il existait un troisième royaume… celui du peuple marin : les sirènes, les tritons etc… Celui-ci s'appelait « Come Home » (nda : je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, alors si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse.). Le dirigeant était Burt HUMMEL. C'était un homme humble et bon, digne de gouverner. Il était marié à Carol, une femme gentille avec un grand cœur. Ils avaient deux fils : le premier Finn était un peu idiot mais très protecteur, et le dernier Kurt était beau, souriant, tête de mule et quand quelque chose le contrariait, il le faisait comprendre. Il était aussi l'une des personnes à avoir une superbe voix telle qu'elle vous envoutait et vous transportait. Bien sûr, Finn avait aussi une superbe voix, alors tous les soirs, ils chantaient et émerveillaient leur peuple.

Kurt était aussi une personne fortement convoitée, on va dire que son apparence était très appétissante : un corps svelte, fin, sa queue de poisson lui donnait une finesse et une grâce que personne n'avait. Sa peau contrastait avec la couleur de sa queue : elle était blanche comme de la porcelaine et sa queue était aussi bleue que ses yeux, limpides, chaleureux et dans lesquels on voyait l'émotion se faire présente. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé, et certainement doux sous la main mais personne ne touchait à Kurt car Finn était toujours là pour le protéger. Il était un grand frère important et aimait son petit frère. Kurt était aussi très entêté. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et quand il s'énervait, il ignorait tout le monde et partait découvrir des milieux inconnus de l'océan.

On pouvait croire que les sirènes étaient des êtres parfaits : elles avaient la beauté, une voix splendide et pouvaient comprendre certains animaux. Elles savaient se défendre aussi mais elles avaient une grande faiblesse : les sirènes pouvaient mourir d'un chagrin d'amour, car la moitié de leur vie résidait dans l'amour.

Ce jour-là, Kurt voulait juste découvrir un peu plus le monde. Il connaissait les bateaux et évitait de s'en approcher car les Hommes pouvaient être cruels. Mais ce soir-là, le bateau qu'il croisa était différent : plus grand et plus gros. Il était aussi très beau : un blanc immaculé avec des mâts d'une beauté. Kurt était stupéfait, comme quoi les Hommes pouvaient être de bons artistes. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il remarqua que la musique émanait du bateau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son appel de la musique lui dicta d'aller là-bas et de voir ce qui se passait. Il ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et y alla tête baissée.

C'était la fête sur le bateau. Tout le monde dansait et chantait ! Blaine était en pleine représentation, vu qu'il était le dirigeant de Dalton, il aimait plus que tout chanter :

**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a litt****le girl. (x2)  
><strong> 

**One!  
>I'm biting my tongue.<br>Two!  
>He's kissin' on you.<br>Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>One! Two! Three! Four!**

**The word's on the streets and it's on the news :  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.<br>He's got two left feet and he bites my moves.  
>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! <strong>**Dance! Dance! Dance!  
>The second I do, I know we're gonna be through.<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you.  
>He don't suspect a thing. I wish he'd get a clue.<br>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!**

**One!  
>You're biting my tongue.<br>Two!  
>I'm kissin' on you.<br>****Three!  
>Is he better than me ?<strong>

Dans la foule, il y avait les New Directions, un groupe clandestin qui se réunissaient dans le royaume de McKinley et qui chantaient entre eux et lorsque la loi fut prononcée, ils pouvaient enfin montrer leur talent. Ils voulaient aller dans le royaume Dalton mais le souverain de McKinley, David KAROFSKY faisait payer une taxe de passage horriblement chère pour y aller : pour une personne, il devait payer 100.000$ (nda : restons en dollars) voir plus en fonction de ce que vous emmenez avec vous. Donc ils s'étaient dit que cette fois, ils passeraient ensemble à Dalton, au moment de la fin de la fête,. Blaine était au courant et était d'accord pour les aidés. Le groupe était composé de Rachel BERRY, Mercedes JONES, Tina COHEN-CHANG, Artie ABRAMS, Mike CHANG, Sam EVANS, Quinn FABRAY, Noah PUCKERMAN (dit « Puck ») , Lauren ZIZES, Santana LOPEZ et Brittany PIERCE et leur chef (plus ami) accompagné de sa fiancée, William SCHUESTER et Emma PILLSBURY. Ils voulaient tous être libres de chanter et danser.

- Tous prêts ?

-oui Mister Schue

-Bien car ce soir, c'est le grand soir alors on ne désespère pas !

-OUAI!

Ils se mirent tous à chanter de bon cœur et plein d'espoir.

**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>**

**A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**(Chorus)  
>Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion<br>Hiding, somewhere in the night.**

**Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<strong>

**(Chorus)**

**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people**

**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people**

Kurt regardait par dessus la lisse. Il avait réussit à se hisser à un hublot et c'était assis dessus. Il n'en revenait pas, les Hommes chantaient, dansaient, faisaient la fête et il y avait tellement d'émotion que Kurt aurait voulu y participer mais les sirènes étaient convoitées alors autant se faire discret. Il regarda l'assemblée et son regard s'attarda sur une personne : un homme avec des cheveux bruns foncés et bouclés, des boucles qui lui encadraient le visage et le rendait plus beau qu'il ne l'était, ses yeux d'un marron aussi chaud que du chocolat, mais là le chocolat c'était Kurt et cet homme le faisait fondre. Mais lorsqu'il ce se mit à chanter, Kurt resta ébahi et bouche bée.

Blaine se mit à chanter comme le faisait les gens qui étaient sur la bateau, mais lorsqu'une note sortit de sa bouche, tout le monde s'arrêta et l'écouta par pur plaisir.

**You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down <strong>

**Before you met  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<strong>

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever**

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a ****Teenage Dream****  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever**

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

Kurt était transporté, dans son monde « ce rêve d'adolescent ». Ce Blaine (il avait entendu quelqu'un dire son nom) était beau et avait une voix qui vous transportait au pays de l'imaginaire et du rêve. Il était sous le charme. Il remarqua qu'un oiseau lui tourna autour…bizarre, puis tout à coup l'oiseau le fixa intensément et se braqua et vola à toute allure vers lui….oups…

_-Euh...AH !_

Kurt se baissa avant que l'oiseau ne lui plante son bec dans le front.

_-Tu es qui toi ?_

Ah…encore un animal qu'il comprenait.

_-Euh… bonsoir ?_

_-Répond ou je te dénonce à mon maître._

_-Qui ?_

_-Mon maître Blaine et…_

_-NON !_

Kurt le chopa avant qu'il ne parte.

_-S'il te plait ne dis rien…_

L'oiseau battait des ailes dans ses mains ce qui lui fit l'effet de sursauter et donc de le lâcher.

_-Oups…_

Kurt le lâcha et remarqua qu'il n'était pas spécialement content.

_-Non mais ! Refais cela une seule fois et tu n'as plus de cheveux !_

_-Oui désolé,…mais s'il te plait ne lui dis rien…je suis différent…_

A ce moment-là, l'oiseau comprit enfin ce qu'il était : une sirène.

_-Oooh…je vois_

_-Mais comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Pavarotti._

_-Moi c'est Kurt enchanté._

_- Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Je passais par là et j'aime les bateaux, puis j'ai été attiré par la musique et me voilà._

_-…C'est pour ca que tu me comprends._

_-Oui, nous les sirènes, pouvons comprendre certains animaux._

_-Mais pourquoi certains ?_

_-Alors là je ne sais pas…_

_-Mouai...Je peux laisser passer, pour cette fois._

_-Oh ! Merci_

Kurt prit Pavarotti et l'embrassa (nda : sur le haut du crâne) cela eut pour effet de faire changer d'avis Pavarotti sur ce clandestin. Au début, il l'aurait fait partir en alertant le bateau mais celui-là était différent (pour ainsi dire) mais il avait quelque chose, qui fait qu'on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.

_-Alors, dis moi_

_-Oui ?_

_-C'est qui ? Tous ?_

_-Euh…La plupart sont du royaume de McKinley et les autres de Dalton._

_-Aahh…et…lui ?_

Kurt pointa Blaine, oulala rien que de penser à lui, le mettait déjà dans tous ces états.

_-Blaine ?_

_-Oui…_

_-C'est mon maitre –mais tu dois déjà le savoir- il s'appelle Blaine ANDERSON et est le souverain de Dalton._

_-Ah…_

_-C'est un homme bon et gentil_

_-Je me doute…._

Kurt n'écoutait que d'une oreille car il fixait toujours intensément Blaine. Il l'envoutait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait autant d'effet, il ressentait une chaleur vive au creux du ventre et une chaleur douce au cœur…non…cela ne serait quand même pas l'amour ? Impossible, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux dès le premier regard…Mais les coups de foudre peuvent vraiment exister non ? Tant pis…

_-EH OH !_

_-Ah oui. Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées_

_-Plutôt en train de reluquer Blaine non ?_

_-HEIN ? Mais non, pas du tout !_

_-May Day, il approche !_

_-Quoi ?_

Kurt remarqua que Blaine regardait dans sa direction, pas lui mais Pavarotti.

_-Retourne avec lui !_

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui sinon il va...HA !_

Kurt se cacha à temps, Blaine arriva et Pavarotti s'envola vers lui.

_- Bah alors Pavarotti ? Que fais-tu par ici ?_

Pavarotti regarda vers le bas mais Kurt lui disait de ne pas lui dire, ses yeux étaient tellement suppliants qu'il ne résista pas.

_-Mm… peut-être que tu étais mélancolique…Allez t'inquiète on rentre bientôt._

Blaine partit avec Pavarotti qui se garda bien de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Kurt qui le remercia. Vraiment il ne savait pas pourquoi il obéissait à cet être, mais Blaine avait raison la terre se rapprochait et Kurt allait se perdre… (Enfin de vue). Il se disait alors qu'il était temps de partir sinon trop près de la plage, il s'échouera sur le sable. Il sauta à l'eau mais continuait à suivre le bateau de loin.

Quand Pavarotti retourna voir si Kurt était là, il n'y avait plus personne, il chercha et le vit dans l'eau.

_- Bah. Pourquoi es-tu__retourné dans l'eau ?_

_-Vous__,__ vous approchez trop des côtes et des plages, cela devient dangereux pour moi._

_-Ah bon…_

_-Oui, heureux de t'avoir rencontré Pavarotti._

_-Hein tu pars comme ça ?_

_-Oui_

_-Non ! Viens !_

_- ?_

Kurt suivit alors Pavarotti qui lui indiqua quelques mètres plus loin un rocher d'où on voyait les royaumes, celui de Dalton était au sommet des côtes et celui de McKinley un peu plus loin.

_-Ouah…mais comment ?_

_-Je volais un jour et j'ai__découvert ce rocher, il était seul au milieu de la mer, mais maintenant il ne le sera plus._

_-Merci…_

_-Comme ça tu pourras voir mon maître et le reluquer._

_-Mais je ne le reluquai pas !...je l'observais._

_-Je suis peut-être__un canari mais je n'ai pas le crâne vide._

_-…Ok, ok mais merci encore_

_-De rien et puis je pourrai toujours venir te parler._

Pavarotti s'envola, son maître devait le chercher mais il avait le cœur léger. Il sentait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Kurt se retrouva seul et donc en profita pour chanter un morceau qu'il appréciait.

**Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<strong>

**It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I am defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits  
>»cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<strong>

Blaine était dans sa chambre lorsqu'il ouvrit les fenêtres. Il allait se retourner pour aller se doucher quand il entendit une voix, douce, mélodieuse, belle s'élever dans les airs. Elle chantait, non, elle épousait les paroles, elle les faisait siennes, tellement beau. Il resta à son balcon écoutant la musique, elle le berçait, comme une berceuse qu'on voulait écouter encore et encore.

**I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!**

**I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And never bring me down!  
>bring me down!<br>ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

La voix s'arrêta, ce qui lui fit se réveiller, non ! Il voulait encore l'entendre mais plus rien…le silence et le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage ou se brisaient sur les côtes. Blaine n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il voulait entendre, encore et encore cette voix mais par-dessus tout, il voulait savoir à qui elle appartenait et donc il s'endormit sur une note de questions sans réponse.

Le lendemain, Blaine se leva, la tête dans les chaussettes. Peut-être à cause de la voix d'hier. Ça le tracassait. Il voulait savoir qui c'était. Déjà il pouvait dire que le timbre de la voix était masculine, mais étonnement douce et pleine d'émotions et il voulait la réécouter. Il descendit et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_-Bonjour !_

_-Hello Blaine !_

_-Salut…_

_- ?_

_- ?_

_-HEHO ! Allô la terre ici la lune !_

_-Hein ?_

_-Euh oui désolé, Wes, David, j'étais ailleurs…_

_-Tu repenses plutôt à la voix d'hier c'est ça ?_

_-Oui…mais comment vous…_

_-On l'a entendue nous aussi, tu n'étais pas le seul_

_-Ah…et vous savez si…_

_-Non, même pas d'où elle venait vraiment et encore moins la personne à qui elle appartenait…rien, c'est le désert_

_-Et pourtant des recherches ont commencé, mais doucement_

_-Bien, si vous le trouvez, amenez-le ici._

_- «Le» ?_

_-C'est un homme_

_-Oh toi et ton oreille presque absolue_

_-C'est bon laissez moi…_

_-OOHH je crois qu'il est amoureux._

_-Hein mais n'importe quoi !_

_-Vu comment tu es quand tu parles__de cet homme mystérieux !_

_-Ah oui ? Je suis comment, d'après vous ?_

_-Dans la lune, ailleurs, le regard amoureux et je te parle même pas des soupirs !_

_-…_

_-Eh ! On te connaît mieux que tu te connais toi-même !_

_-Mm…_

_-Ha haha !_

La journée se passa sans problème, à part les quelques murmures sur cette voix de la nuit dernière mais rien de plus. Même dans la journée, cette voix n'était pas réapparue. Le soir, tout le monde avait presque oublié et ne parlait plus de ça. Mais Blaine, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Ça lui torturait l'esprit. Il espérait que cette voix refasse surface.

**To be continued…**

**Petit truc : je ne parlerai pas beaucoup des New Directions mais assez quand même et Finn pour plus tard dans la suite (le fait qu'il n'a pas été nommé dans le groupe) et Blaine qui a « presque » l'oreille absolue c'est pur imagination.**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aimez dite tout, le bon comme le mauvais !**

**Musique :**

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You**** - ****Black Kids**

**Don't Stop Believin' – Journey**

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

**Defying Gravity - ****Wicked Edgar**** (malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé le chanteur (se) en lui-même)**


	3. Chapter 2

**La suite des aventures de nos chers « chouchous**** »**

**Et toujours merci à ma bêta : TotallyLife**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Et contrairement à ce que j'ai pu dire je mets la suite mais après vous devrez attendre le chapitre 3 et 4 pour cause de week-end en Touraine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

Kurt sortait en douce tous les soirs, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il sortait mais ne chantait pas. Il s'installait sur le rocher et regardait, observait, se demandant ce que Blaine faisait. _*soupir* _ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il venait et regardait.

Blaine lui attendait que cette voix rechante. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et ça lui enlevait l'espoir de rencontrer cette personne et peut-être, se connaitre ou sympathiser et puis qui sait être ensemble…ensemble…il se demandait comment il avait pu penser ceci. Il ne se connaissait même pas cet inconnu et il pensait déjà à être ensemble _*stupide idée* se disait-il_. Il aimerait tellement réécouter cette voix, chanter avec elle, mais il n'avait plus aucun espoir et Pavarotti qui sortait mais ne revenait pas ou que le lendemain. Bon, faire un tour lui changerait les idées et rechercher Pavarotti en même temps.

Kurt et Pavarotti parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils s'entendaient bien et s'amusaient. Pavarotti en apprenait sur les sirènes et sa famille alors que Kurt en apprenait sur Blaine. Il s'avait presque tout de lui.

_- Dis…_

_-Oui ?_

_-…_

_- Qui y a-t-il Pavarotti ?_

_-Tu pourrais chanter ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui, j'aimerais t'entendre._

_-…_

_-S'il te plaît._

_-Bien sûr._

Kurt avait un sourire bienveillant et cela remplissait de joie le cœur de Pavarotti.

_-Pour toi alors…_

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free.<strong>

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<p>

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<p>

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your

**life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.<strong>

Blaine avait entendu et pas deux fois qu'une : c'était l'inconnu qui chantait. Il se dirigea vers d'où elle venait, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Il couru alors, il savait qu'elle de venait de quelque part et il n'était pas loin, il s'approchait, puis… _« Crack ! »_…mince il avait marché sur une branche, il couru alors plus vite..._« Plouf ! »…_Lorsqu'il arriva, il voyait une fine de nageoire partir sous l'eau, trop tard.

_-Merde ! Pourqu…Pavarotti ?_

L'oiseau le regardait puis alla se poser sur le rocher. Blaine monta dessus et regarda dans l'eau…rien…non…l'idée commença à germée dans sa tête…_une sirène, non…impossible…ce n'est sensée qu'être une légende mais…les légendes peuvent exister non ? Comment elle est née alors ?_

_-Pavarotti…ne me dis pas que c'était…une sirène ?_

Le canari le regarda puis commença à pinailler pour affirmer sa thèse. _Ok…c'était une sirène donc encore plus difficile à trouver mais l'espoir était encore là !_

Kurt avait des problèmes, il était en ce moment même devant son père, _aie…_il avait découvert qu'il sortait en douce et qu'il allait -de plus- voir des Hommes.

_-Kurt ! Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de ce que tu faisais ?_

_-Oui…_

_- Alors pourquoi, y allais-tu ? Les Hommes sont dangereux, vils et cruels !_

_-C'est faux !_

Finn et Carol étaient là et écoutaient. Ils n'étaient pas heureux non plus.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Oui tu ne les connais pas ! Ils sont différents !_

_-Différent ? En quoi ?_

_-Ils ne sont pas tous dangereux comme tu peux le croire !_

_-Tu vois ta mère !_

_-Oui et ?_

_-Regarde ! Tu vois cette cicatrice ? Ce sont les Hommes qui lui ont faite,. Elle nageait tranquillement et des Hommes ont harponné sa queue et voila le résultat !_

_-Burt…_

_-…Et bien ne mets pas cette étiquette à tous les Hommes que tu croises !_

_-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête !_

_-Toi non plus, et moi j'aimerais pouvoir aller là-haut !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oui ! Je veux découvrir la terre ferme ! Je veux pouvoir marcher sur le sable blanc !_

_-Tu pourras._

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui quand tu auras 18 ans._

_-…Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Quand tu auras 18 ans, un pouvoir te sera donné avec lequel tu pourras aller sur la terre ferme même si je le déconseille. C'est normal tout le monde là._

_-Quoi ? ET POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT ?_

_-C'est quelque chose que peu de personne sache car ils choisissent et ne le veulent pas donc ils restent sous l'eau, chaque sirène aussi aime leur vie dans l'océan._

_-Toi peut-être mais moi pas !_

_« Clack ! » _Burt venait de giflé Kurt, cela avait l'effet d'une bombe dans la famille Hummel.

_-Tu ne monteras jamais là-haut !_

_-Ce n'est pas toi qui dicteras mes faits et gestes._

_-Moi, non mais Finn se fera un plaisir de te surveiller._

_-…Je te hais !_

Kurt parti en laissant le reste de la famille en désarroi.

_- Burt tu as peut-être été un peu trop dur ?_

_-Vaut mieux qu'il sache la vérité, il s'en remettra plus vite. Finn, je compte sur toi._

_-Oui ne t'inquiète pas papa._

_-Bien._

Il en avait marre. Personne ne le comprenait et Finn qui le surveillait. Il devait retourner là-haut voir Blaine, peut-être même lui parler. Il devait sortir…mais quand ? Il remarqua que des gardes, en plus de Finn, avaient été postés devant sa porte et les fenêtres de sa chambre. Kurt était désespéré…

**To be continued…**

**Alors ? Que dites****-****vous de ce second chapitre ? reviews et appréciation **

**Merci *0***

**Musique : Blackbird de Beatles**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enfin le chapitre 3 !**

**En espérant que cela vous plait. (J'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire celui-là je ne sais pas pourquoi)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

Un jour puis deux, trois jours, une semaine, deux et enfin un mois que Blaine n'avait revu la sirène et il désespérait. Il perdait confiance et on voyait que Pavarotti était dans le même état que lui. Ses amis et les New Directions remarquèrent ce changement et ils n'aimaient pas voir leur comme cela. Donc ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de lui de lui redonner le sourire en lui chantant quelque chose.

**S-s-s-s A-a-a-a F-f-f-f E-e-e-e T-t-t-t Y-y-y-y  
>Safe, dance!<strong>

**We can dance if we want to  
>We can leave your friends behind<br>'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
>Well they're no friends of mine<br>I say, we can go where we want to  
>A place where they will never find<br>And we can act like we come from out of this world  
>Leave the real one far behind<br>And we can dance  
><strong>

**We can dance if we want to  
>We can leave your friends behind<br>'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
>Well they're no friends of mine<br>I say, we can go where we want to  
>A place where they will never find<br>And we can act like we come from out of this world  
>Leave the real one far behind<br>And we can dance  
>Dance<strong>

**We can go when we want to**  
><strong>The night is young and so am I<strong>  
><strong>And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet<strong>  
><strong>And surprise 'em with the victory cry<strong>  
><strong>Say, we can act if want to<strong>  
><strong>If we don't nobody will<strong>  
><strong>And you can act real rude and totally removed<strong>  
><strong>And I can act like an imbecile<strong>

**I say, we can dance, we can dance**  
><strong>Everything out of control<strong>  
><strong>We can dance, we can dance<strong>  
><strong>We're doing it from wall to wall<strong>  
><strong>We can dance, we can dance<strong>  
><strong>Everybody look at your hands<strong>  
><strong>We can dance, we can dance<strong>  
><strong>Everybody takin' the cha-a-a-ance<strong>

**Safety dance**  
><strong>Is it safe to dance<strong>  
><strong>Is it safe to dance<strong>

**S-s-s-s A-a-a-a F-f-f-f E-e-e-e T-t-t-t Y-y-y-y**  
><strong>Safe, dance!<strong>

**We can dance if we want to**  
><strong>We've got all your life and mine<strong>  
><strong>As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it<strong>  
><strong>Everything'll work out right<strong>  
><strong>I say, we can dance if we want to<strong>  
><strong>We can leave your friends behind<strong>  
><strong>'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance<strong>  
><strong>Well they're no friends of mine<strong>

**Is it safe to dance, oh is it safe to dance (6x)**  
><strong>Is it safe to dance<strong>

Ah ! Blaine avait sourit mais un petit sourire, pas assez pour lui redonner le moral. Cela se voyait qu'il désespérait d'amour, ses soupirs, des regards lointains. L'élu de son cœur avait disparu et il l'attendait avec de faux espoirs.

* * *

><p>Kurt remarqua, depuis un mois, que les gardes s'endormaient pendant cinq minutes et en même temps. C'était au milieu de le nuit et donc c'était cette nuit qu'il allait en profiter pour s'échapper et allez voir, le sorcier Jeremiah (Nda : souvenir souvenir…) seul lui, lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait. Vers 2h50, Kurt savait qu'ils allaient s'endormir…attention…5…4…3…2…1…Il regarda par la fenêtre et hourra ! Ils dormaient tous. Il était temps de faire une petite virée nocturne…Kurt se dépêcha de sortir, car juste cinq minutes, c'était court. Donc on devait nager et vite. Heureusement qu'il était rapide sinon, les gardes l'auraient attrapé. Il se trouva à au moins une vingtaine de mètre de sa chambre et du château par la même occasion. Et ce fut plutôt guilleret qu'il se dirigea vers le lieu où résidait le sorcier Jeremiah.<p>

Blaine était désespéré. Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi que cette sirène n'était pas revenue et oui maintenant, il se rendait compte que cette voix (même après deux chansons) il voulait l'avoir près de lui mais pour l'instant, cela était impossible mais…il lancerait des recherches sur la mer, sur terre, dans la mer partout ! Jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Kurt se trouvait dans les fin fonds de l'océan, le coin sombre qu'il évitait d'approcher, mais la situation était glauque, pesante…non il devait rester droit et digne montré sa fierté. Une grotte se profilait à l'horizon de l'eau et Kurt comprit que c'était l'antre de Jeremiah. A l'entrée se tenaient deux anguilles.

_-Oooh…que nous vaut la venu du prince Hummel ?_

_-« gloups » Je…je voudrais parler à Jeremiah._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai une requête à lui faire parvenir._

_-Quel genre ?_

_-Le genre auquel seul lui peut m'aidé._

_-Bien…entre._

Les anguilles le laissèrent entrer. C'était sombre et on pouvait à peine distinguer la lueur de la lumière qui profilait. Il s'avança et se retrouva dans un trou où sur des étagères mal faites se tenaient des bocaux de formols et autres choses bizarres. Kurt continua jusqu'à une sorte de chaudron d'où un liquide bizarre émettait des gaz de couleurs suspectes.

_-Excusez-moi…_

_-Bonsoir._

_- !_

Kurt eut un sursaut car de derrière, une sorte de tentacule lui avait parcouru le dos pour terminer autour de son cou à le câliner.

_-Euh…Jeremiah ?_

_-Oui, lui-même._

_-J'aurai besoin de votre aide._

_-Je me doute sinon tu ne serais jamais venu ici…et en quoi puis-je t'aidé ?_

_-Je voudrais aller là-haut_

_- Là-haut ? Sur terre ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Il devra te suffire d'attendre non ?_

_-Je ne veux pas attendre._

_-Ooooh…L'amour ?_

_-Peut importe…Je veux avoir des jambes !_

-_Bien…mais il me faudra un tribu._

_-Hein ? Je ne comprends pas…_

_-En gros, je te donne des jambes et toi tu me donnes__mon moyen de paiement._

_-J'ai de l'argent…_

_-Non je veux autre chose…de plus personnel._

_- ?_

_-Ta voix !_

_-Quoi ? Ma voix… ?_

_-Oui. C'est aussi important qu'une paire de jambes._

_-Mais je pourrai la récupérer ?_

_-…Je te laisse un mois._

_-Un mois__ ? Mais pourquoi?_

_-Un mois…la personne que tu aimes devras te dire "je t'aime" avant un mois, s'il ne le dit pas tu récupères ta queue et je t'emmène avec moi et tu seras mon prisonnier._

_-…Un mois…d'accord ! J'accepte !_

_-Signe._

_-De quoi ?_

Jeremiah fit apparaitre un document, une sorte de pacte sur lequel Kurt devait mettre son accord, il ne se fit pas prier et signa (avec une algue donnée par Jeremiah).

_-Parfait !_

_-…_

_-Chante._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Oui, chante, je prendrais ta voix et je te donnerais tes jambes…_

_-Bien… « Kurt ferma les yeux et se concentra » _

**It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
>When I try to explain how I feel<br>that I still need your love after all that I've done**

**You won't believe me**  
><strong>All you will see is a girl you once knew<strong>  
><strong>Although she's dressed up to the nines<strong>  
><strong>At sixes and sevens with you<strong>

**I had to let it happen, I had to change**  
><strong>Couldn't stay all …..<strong>

Alors que Kurt arrivait au troisième couplet de la musique, il sentit que sa voix partait et qu'il ne faisait plus que bouger les lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une boule étincelant bleue le quitter et rejoindre une fiole. Il s'arrêta, mis les mains à son cou…il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu.

_-HAHAHAHA ! Parfait ! Tu voulais tes jambes, les voilà !_

Kurt avait mal au cœur mais celle de sa queue était plus vive. Il remarqua alors que sa queue prenait la forme de deux jambes, le bleu magnifique se transformait en un blanc-rosé et se sépara en deux avec des pieds au-bout. Enfin des jambes ! Mais, il venait, d'ouvrir la bouche donc tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné s'échappa. Il ne savait pas que les hommes ne savaient pas respirer sous l'eau. Kurt se débâtait sous l'eau, il ne savait pas encore utiliser ses jambes. Jeremiah envoya ses anguilles et le hissèrent jusqu'à la surface de l'eau. Kurt avait, de suite adhéré à « nager » avec ses jambes mais lorsqu'il arrivât enfin à la plage, il ne put rester conscient. Il se demandait pourquoi sa voix, que voulait-il faire avec ? Il s'évanouissait la tête remplie de pensée sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Alors ? Ce Chapitre ? Il mérite des reviews ? Merci en tout cas au review donnée dans le dernier chapitre ^^**

**Naiis : Merci pour la chanteuse de Defying Gravity**

**Tamayasa : la suite arrive mais j'aime laisser mariner les lectrices.**

**TotallyLife : Merci d'être mon bêta (je ne te remercierai jamais assez) et d'aimer les touches de fantasy ****.**

**Fire666 : Merci de ta review mais je préviens pour ceux qui croit voir Sue elle n'apparait pas dedans désolé mais peut-être dans une suite….chut je ****dit**** dis plus rien !**

**Sedinette Mechaelis : C'est vrai que quand je relis…ca vas pas trop mais bon tant pis, je fais attention maintenant et merci de tes compliments ).**

**Klainia : Tu sais maintenant ****a**** à qui appartient la voix ^^**

**Musique**** :**

**Safety Dance - Men without Hats Don't cry for me Argentina - Madonna**

**A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello voici la suite en espérant que vous ne vous lassez pas de cette fic.**

**Bonne lecture et toujours un grand remerciement au reviewer et à mon bêta lecteur. TotallyLife**

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Kurt se réveilla sur la plage, la tête lui tournait et il sentit un picotement au niveau du sommet du crâne. Il se leva d'un coup, des oiseaux s'envolèrent, il porta son regard sur le bas de son corps…des jambes…il n'avait pas rêvé et donc il pouvait rencontrer Blaine, lui parler et…_ha oui_, _Jeremiah avait pris sa voix…il avait un mois…il serait capable de le faire…Courage !_ Il voulait se lever mais retomba aussitôt_…bon…_il commença à quatre pattes_, bien_, ensuite accroupi, _ça allait_ et enfin debout. Très bien, il tenait même si les jambes tremblaient. Marcher maintenant…_plutôt se mettre quelque chose sur le dos non ?_ Être nu, là, le gênait un peu (beaucoup même), cela lui ferait les jambes (nda : bonne réaction), il chercha dans les environs, et ça y est ses jambes étaient « prêtes ». Quelque minutes plus tard, il trouva un cadavre de voile d'un catamaran (nda : certainement) et le prit, l'enroula autour de la taille et prit une corde qui dépassait et l'attacha…ce serait toujours mieux qu'être nu. Maintenant il devait trouver le chemin pour aller vers un village ou une ville quelconque…lorsqu'il se mit en chemin, il tomba, il s'était pris les pieds dans le sable. Malheureusement il entendit du monde arriver et pas qu'une personne, plusieurs_, vite se cacher ! Là-bas_ entre des buissons, personne ne le verrai.

_-Blaine cela fait au moins cinq fois qu'on passe ici, ce rocher restera là et il ne bougera pas !_

_-Je sais que si on attend ici, elle reviendra._

_-Cela fait bientôt deux mois, tu devras abandonner, non ?_

_-…_

_-Wes a raison Blaine, tu ballades tout le monde sur la côte, les plages et rien, je ne crois pas qu'elle reviendra…peut-être que ce n'était que ton imagination._

_-Non ! Je suis sûr mais…_

_-BLAINE !_

Blaine se retourna : c'étaient les New directions (nda : par la suite je dirai ND c'est plus court, si cela ne vous dérange pas) enfin les garçons, les filles cherchaient ailleurs, car d'après elles, l'air marin abimait les cheveux.

_-Rien vers l'est…_

_-Blaine, tout le monde est fatigué…_

_-Non…_

_-Tu devrais laisser tomber._

_-…_

Kurt avait mal pour lui, il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il était là, mais rien…il ne pouvait rien dire, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ne plus avoir de voix, ça allait être dure…

Pavarotti remarqua que quelque chose avait bougé dans les buissons derrière mais il devait attirer l'attention pour qu'on cherche vers le buisson et ça il savait parfaitement bien le faire. Pavarotti se mit à crier, ce qui alerta tout le monde et qui fit sursauter Kurt.

_-Qu'il y a t-il Pavarotti ?_

_Mince…_il devait savoir qu'il était là mais Kurt ne pouvait pas le faire taire…trop loin _et trop haut._

_-Pavarotti ?_

L'oiseau vola dans tous les sens et se mit à tourner au-dessus d'un buisson, comme si il indiquait quelque chose.

_- ?_

Blaine s'approcha et se baissa. Kurt, lui recula autant qu'il put mais derrière ce trouvait un rocher_, saloperie !_

Le brun distinguait une forme qui bougeait mais il ne voyait pas ce que c'était…

_-Eh ? Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Aucune réponse…

_-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Allez approche, je ne vais pas te manger._

_-…_

Kurt ne savait que faire, son cœur lui disait de sortir mais sa raison, elle hurlait non, pas maintenant.

_-Allez viens…_

Blaine avait tendu la main, il devait croire que c'était un animal…tant pis, il repoussa sa main et sortie.

* * *

><p>Blaine fut plus que surpris, quand on lui repoussa sa main encore plus quand c'était une autre main incroyablement douce. Il se recula et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia (autant que les autres), un jeune homme sortit des buissons, habiller (si on appelait ça un habit) d'un morceau de tissu autour de la taille tenu par une corde. Kurt était sortie et voir autant de monde l'immobilisa, ils avaient l'air plus grand que lui, ce qui l'intimida encore plus à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.<p>

Blaine était sous le choc et sous le charme, il croyait à un animal, voir un enfant au pire mais pas à ça : un jeune homme, châtain aves des yeux bleue limpides, une peau aussi blanche que la neige mais la couleur de ses joues comme celle de ses lèvres contrastait avec son teint, elles étaient d'un rose : clair et doux pour ces joues, foncé et pulpeuse pour ses lèvres…_waouh…_

_-Euh…qui es-tu ?_

_-…_

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Kurt dessina dans le sable, il écrivit son nom dans le sable de manière à ce que Blaine le comprenne.

_-Kurt ? C'est ton prénom ?_

Kurt hocha la tête et voulut répliqué mais il ne pouvait pas parler et Blaine le comprit très vite.

_-Tu ne peux pas parler ?_

Nouveau hochement de tête de Kurt.

_-Ah… serais-tu perdu ?_

Réponse négative de Kurt.

_-Non…bon._

_-Et bien on s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !_

_-Oui, on cherche quelqu'un avec une voix et on tombe sur une personne sans voix, le monde tourne à l'envers…_

_-Eh oh…il est peut-être muet mais pas sourd._

Bien dit ! C'était un homme blond qui avait dit ça…Sam, Kurt n'était pas sûr. Il écrivit sur le sol _« Sam ? »_

_-Hey ! Ouai c'est moi. Mon pote comment tu connais mon nom ?_

Kurt sourit et inscrivit dans le sable le nom de tous, _« Puck, Artie, Mike, Wes, David »._

_-Ouah…on le connait même pas mais lui sait qui on est._

_-Peut-être qu'il est du royaume et qu'il est tombé ou quelque chose d'autre…lançons un avis de recherche et…aie !_

Kurt s'était accroché au poignet de Blaine au point de lui serrer si fort que sa main devenait bleue et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Blaine alla répliquer mais se désista très vite, en voyant le regard désespéré que lançait Kurt, il se tut vite voyant que celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve.

_-Je crois que notre nouveau venu ne veut pas être retrouvé._

Kurt hochait positivement et frénétiquement, comme quoi c'était vrai.

_-Laisse passer pour cette fois._

_-Très bien, allez viens._

Kurt se leva mais se reprit les pieds dans le sable (nda : pas possible lui…) mais cette fois Blaine l'intercepta ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Kurt à tel un point qu'il sentait ses oreilles chauffées.

- Oula…tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes, toi.

Kurt lui sourit d'un sourire timide et gêner, ce qui d'après Blaine le rendait terriblement craquant mais il trouvait bizarre de penser ça d'un garçon qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Mais quand il l'avait rattrapé, sa peau était douce. Il n'avait jamais touché pareil chose, une douceur qui dégageait une chaleur et une assurance cachée, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au château, Kurt était heureux, il pouvait enfin approcher Blaine, <em>que du bonheur <em>! pensa t'il. Puis lorsqu'il passa l'entrée du château, il fut assailli de toute part, par des filles.

_-Alors c'est toi l'inconnu trouvé ?_

_-Oh trop mignon !_

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, elles parlaient toutes en même temps et donc il ne comprenait rien du tout.

_-Hey : du calme les poulettes !_

_-…Mercedes ? Pourquoi tu restes à l'écart ?_

_-Mais regardez-le ! Il ne peut plus respirer !_

Les filles le regardèrent, il était blanc et…«gargouillis »oups…Kurt rougissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant.

_-Vraiment adorable !_

_-Les filles, je crois que vous allez vous en occuper…je me trompe ?_

_-C'est même sûr !_

_-Allez viens avec nous toi !_

Kurt fut emmené vers une chambre où se trouvait apparemment une salle de bain avec un balcon, le paradis quoi. A peine était-il passé par la porte qu'il se dirigea vers le balcon et sortit (nda : heureusement que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes). Il avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan et l'horizon…magnifique, mais le rendit un peu mélancolique.

_-Alors déjà un bain ! Pour…_

_-Kurt ? Si il y a un problème je suis là._

Sam les avait suivit au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide.

_-Kurt ? C'est ton nom ?_

Tina essayait de le rendre plus joyeux. Kurt hocha de la tête.

_-Bien alors au bain !_

Les filles, c'est-à-dire, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel l'emmenaient dans la salle de bain, où trônait une baignoire immense. Kurt était ébahi, il n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi était composé le reste de la salle de bain que les filles lui enlevèrent son « draps » et le plongèrent dans la baignoire. Il était bien dans l'eau, elle était chaude et le savon lui chatouillait le bous du nez car un peu de mousse c'était déposée dessus. Il était content mais maintenant il voulait sortir. Il se sentait propre.

-_Alors princesse ? Prête à sortir ?_

Il ignora le surnom que Mercedes lui avait donné et lui répondit positivement.

_-Allez viens !_

Il sortit et elle lui enroula une serviette sur le corps.

_-Maintenant, t'habiller._

_- ?_

Elle l'emmena dans la chambre et le plaça devant une autre porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au départ. Elle l'ouvrit et là il se sentit tout de suite chez lui : un dressing, il savait que même étant une sirène, il avait le goût de la mode. Mercedes alla lui donner des vêtements mais il la stoppa, lui fit son plus beau sourire, entra et ferma la porte.

_-Oooh…intéressant…_

* * *

><p>Blaine ne savait plus quoi pensé, cette voix qui l'obsédait et maintenant cet inconnu qu'il avait trouvé. Qui choisir ? Car il savait qu'aimer une personne rien que par sa voix était idiot et apprécier quelqu'un qu'on avait jamais vu auparavant et qui apparaissait de sous un buisson, c'était improbable. Mais peut-être que Wes avait raison, il devait abandonner cette voix et apprécier ce qu'on lui donnait et Kurt. Et bien, il le trouvait spécial pas du fait qu'il était muet mais sa prestance suffisait à elle-même pour nous enchanté…il devait apprendre à le connaitre…il le ferait et peut-être que…<p>

_-Eh ! Kurt, tout va bien là-dedans. Ça fait plus de une heure que tu là-dedans._

La porte s'ouvrit et Mercedes resta sans voix. Kurt portait des bottes montantes à lacets avec en-dessous un pantalon blanc, en haut il portait une chemise grise avec par-dessus un veston noir. Le tout mettait ses formes en valeurs, il était coiffé, les cheveux en arrière tenu par du gel ou de la laque…oui certainement.

_-Tu es magnifique mon chou ! Allez viens on va faire chavirer des cœurs !_

Elle lui donna son bras qu'il prit joyeusement et bras dessus-bras dessous, ils descendirent pour aller dans le salon.

Blaine faisait les cent pas. Il était tourmenté par tant de questions.

_-Blaine arrête !_

_-Tu nous donnes le tournis ! _

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il voulut répliquer mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche qui était, elle restée ouverte. Wes et David devant ce soudain arrêt, se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Kurt écoutait Mercedes –il descendait de l'étage où les chambres étaient- on voyait dans son regard qu'il était attentif mais ce qui retenait l'attention de Blaine c'était qu'il était beau…magnifique, cette tenue le mettait allègrement en valeur et on pouvait voir que des formes le rendaient très attirant. Ce veston lui maintenait le buste droit et montrait la délicatesse que son corps dégageait, il était charmé. Il remarqua dans ses yeux une assurance plus importante que celle qu'il avait quand il s'était rencontré. Il avait l'air plus sûr de lui et c'était bien.

_-Voila Mister Kurt prêt et habiller !_

Il souriait, il était content et on le voyait déjà presque comme une personne qui venait d'ici. Mais maintenant il devait récupérer sa voix et cela Blaine l'aiderait enfin il l'espérait.

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ce chapitre ?<strong>

**En espérant de bonne appréciation…à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello~ Alors ?**

**Voici l'avant goût du lemon (mouahahaha) et toujours merci à mon bêta-lecteur sans lequel ces chapitres seraient plein de faute et même parfois incompréhensible.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine et Blaine ne quittait presque plus Kurt, ils s'étaient compris malgré le handicap de Kurt et chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre. Dans la journée quelqu'un voulait parler à Blaine, bien sûr il dit oui, mais cette personne n'était autre que Finn. Heureusement Kurt n'était pas là, enfin pas encore.

_- Excuse-moi Blaine,-je…_

Il s'arrêta et Kurt aussi – il venait de passer- mais ne partit pas assez vite car Finn l'avait rattrapé, bien sûr cela avait alerté Blaine et comprit que quelque chose clochait.

-_KURT ! Mon dieu, je t'ai tellement cherché !_

Finn le recherchait, Blaine pendant un instant se sentit, mis à l'écart ou encore être utilisé mais il essaya de garder son sang froid.

_-Finn ? Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que cela veut dire ?_

Finn qui tenait Kurt dans ses bras (après l'avoir attrapé) compris que là, il devait des explications à l'assemblée.

_-Blaine. Kurt est mon petit frère et…_

_« Soupir général_ » (enfin presque), ce n'était que son frère donc Blaine pouvait agir librement enfin presque mais là n'était pas le plus important.

_-Oui et ?_

_-Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'on le cherchait !_

_-« On » ?_

_-Ma famille et moi._

Kurt était mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas rentrer, il était bien ici et il faisait toujours la tête à son père.

_-Ha ? Et vous voulez le récupérer ?_

_-On voudrait qu'il revienne, maman s'inquiète Kurt. Reviens avec nous._

Kurt se dégagea de Finn et lui lança et un regard plein de tristesse et de colère disant _« non je ne reviendrai pas ! »._ Blaine voyait pour la première fois ce regard et il lui faisait mal, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui enlever cette tristesse qui abritait ses yeux.

_-Kurt ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?_

_-Il est muet, Finn._

Cette fois se fut Finn qui était surpris.

_-Pardon ? Impossible, il…_

Là, c'était Kurt qui s'agrippa à lui et lui lança un regard suppliant _« ne dis rien et encore moi à papa et maman ! »._ Finn comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, déjà comment Kurt avait eu ses jambes alors qu'il n'avait même pas 18 ans et pourquoi il n'avait plus de voix. Il le sentait mal se ce coup-là, très mal.

_-…Tu veux que les parents ne sachent rien de cela ?_

Kurt le regardait désespérément et lui répondit _« oui »_. Finn ne pouvait résister à Kurt, il adorait son frère et tout dire ce serait le trahir et il détestait ça, surtout voir du remord ou de la colère chez lui.

_-Très bien…mais saches que je ne pourrais pas le cacher longtemps et…_

_-FINN !_

- ?

Rachel sauta à son cou et l'embrassa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire l'assemblée, déjà bien agitée, et de surprendre tout le monde. Kurt, lui, se sentait trahi, son frère, son confident, son protecteur, fréquentait les Hommes et pire, il était avec l'une d'elle. Alors que lui, il venait de les rencontrer.

_-Kurt…je…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que Kurt le gifla. Tout le monde était sous le choc, il alla partir mais Finn le retenait.

_-Kurt attends…_

Kurt se débattait, il ne voulait plus le voir, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Finn comprit que tant que Kurt pouvait bouger, il se débattrait, alors il le rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se débattait toujours mais moins qu'avant. L'assemblée regarda ce qu'il se passait, ils ne voulaient pas déranger une telle intensité d'émotion.

_-Kurt, excuse moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais même moi, je suis comme toi, j'aime une humaine et j'aurai trop peur de le dire à papa._

Kurt avait compris et il pardonnait tout à Finn, il lui rendit son étreinte. Cela lui faisait du bien de se trouver dans les bras de son frère. C'était touchant, personne n'osait faire quoi que se soit.

_-Désolé Blaine…de ce contretemps._

_-Ce n'est rien et pourquoi es-tu venu, à part pour retrouver ton frère._

_-Justement c'était pour ça mais mes yeux ont trouvé tout seul._

_-Bien._

Kurt était content, son frère était comme lui mais aucun des deux ne l'avait dit à leur père, ils n'étaient pas frère pour rien. Kurt se retira de l'étreinte de son frère et regarda Blaine, celui-ci ne pouvait lui résisté quand il le regardait tendrement.

_-Bon, Finn tu peux rester un peu si tu veux et…_

_-BLAINE ANDERSON !_

_-Que ?_

Tout allait pourtant si bien ! Et une autre personne venait supprimer la tranquillité du moment. C'était Dave KAROFSKY et il avait l'air plus furieux qu'heureux.

_-Que font toutes ces personnes ici ?_

Il pointa ceux des ND qui étaient là, mais son regard s'attarda sur Kurt, qui lui n'aimait pas la façon dont ce type le regardait.

_-Ils sont dans mon pays et y vivent, Dave. Ils appartiennent à Dalton._

_-Faux, ils n'ont pas payé pour passer dans ce pays._

_-Si…_

Kurt n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion et encore moins pourquoi ce Dave ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il se dirigea vers Blaine et le supplia silencieusement d'arrêter car il sentait que ça allait passer au carnage. Blaine ne résistant pas à son regard, ce dit que Kurt était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui était humble.

_-D'accord je vais pay…_

_-…Pas la peine, je crois avoir trouver la monnaie d'échange._

_-Hein ?_

Dave claque des doigts et quatre gardes qui étaient avec lui s'avança et s'empara de Kurt.

_-NON !_

_-!_

Kurt ne comprenait pas, à part une chose : ces hommes ne lui voulaient pas du bien

_-DAVE ? LACHE-LE IL N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC TOUT CA !_

_-Non. J'ai mon tribu et un parmi tant d'autres, cela ne change rien. Merci à toi, emmenez-le._

Kurt se débattait, à peine allait-t-il réussir à se sortir de là qu'il sentit une piqûre dans le cou. Tout devenait noir, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, était Blaine qui criait son nom et Wes et David qui le retenaient, Finn aussi criait son nom mais n'eut pas le temps de voir de son côté qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

><p><em>-POURQUOI ?<em>

_-Blaine…calme toi_

_-NON ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé l'embarquer !_

_-Parce que tu aurais provoqué une guerre que personne ne veut._

Blaine était furieux, en rage. Pour se calmer, il faisait les cent pas mais ça ne marchait pas, sa colère grandissait à chaque seconde à cause de Wes et David, il voulait bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas l'arrêter.

_-PARDON ? ET VOUS LAISSEZ CE PAUVRE KURT SUBIR JE NE SAIS QUOI !_

_-Blaine, on ira le sauver._

_-Hein ?_

_-Attends une petite semaine qu'on établisse un plan de sauvetage._

_-Je ne comprends plus rien là…_

_-D'un côté nous avons fait exprès mais rassure-toi on ira sauver ton Kurt bien-aimé._

_-Que...Quoi ?_

_-Cela nous permettra de mettre la main sur certain de leurs dossiers secrets._

_- ?_

_-Oui. Tu sauves ton dulcinée er nous on s'infiltre chez eux._

_-Une semaine vous dites ?_

_-Oui pas plus !_

_-Dépêchez__-__vous alors !_

Blaine n'était pas pour cette idée mais si c'était le seul moyen de sauver Kurt alors allons-y.

Kurt se réveilla dans un lit, il avait mal au crâne, il voulut se lever mais une de ses mains était enchainée donc aucun moyen de se sortir de là puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : Finn, ce Dave qui arrive et l'embarque…Blaine aussi. Il se redressa mais se tordit plus le poignet qu'avant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Dave entra.

_-Alors…plutôt mignon non ? Kurt c'est ça ? … ha…apparemment tu es muet…bien…comme ça tu ne pourras rien contester._

Kurt avait peur, ce type ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

_-Tu es vraiment beau, dis-moi…_

Dave lui attrapa le visage et le regarda, Kurt n'aimait mais, vraiment, pas ça, il essaya de mordre la main de son interlocuteur mais en vain.

_-Ohh...Mais c'est qu'on se rebelle…pas longtemps._

Et d'un coup Dave lui choppa le cou, il le souleva comme une brindille malgré sa main endolori et enchainé.

_-Vraiment pas mal…tu vas voir…_

Kurt se débattait de sa main valide puis sans crier gare Dave l'embrassa, un baiser violent, dur et sec, Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Lorsque Dave eut fini, il regarda Kurt avidement, celui-ci et la peur qui le disait _« ATTENTION TU ES MAL ! »_ mais ne pouvait rien faire, il était paralyser.

-_Je t'avais déjà remarqué avant aujourd'hui, la semaine dernière tu te baladais sur la plage et je suis tombé sous le charme…et on s'est revu donc je confirme : tu m'as tapé dans l'œil. Je croit qu'ANDERSON m'a payé un bon tribu pour garder ces idiots._

_Non ! Non _! Kurt ne voulait pas, il n'aimait pas ce type, il le haïssait Il lui avait volé son premier baiser, ça l'anéantissait et si jamais il voulait lui faire autre chose, il se défendrait.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai rien avant les fiançailles._

_« Fiançailles ? De quoi ? Encore plus non !_ » Il ne voulait pas fiancer ou marier avec lui ! _« Blaine, je t' en supplie, aide-moi ! »_

* * *

><p>Blaine n'en pouvait plus ça faisait plus de quatre jours qu'il attendait qu'on lui dise « on peut y aller » qui sait ce que Kurt pouvait subir et… il ne pensait plus à cette voix, c'était peine perdu mais il allait récupérer plus. Kurt, oui, il était sûr (enfin presque) il ressentait de l'amour pour le châtain. Et il voulait le lui dire…après l'avoir sauvé, il le lui dirait. Oui ! Il était décidé à lui dire et voulait être avec lui, près de lui, son innocence l'avait touché, il voulait le protéger. Et attendre pour le sauver, que c'était dur…Alors ils devaient se dépêcher ou sin…<p>

_-Blaine !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-C'est bon !_

_-Vraiment ?_

Enfin quelque chose de positif et le signe de tête que lui fit Wes lui indiqua que c'était bon et lui indiqua qu'il agirait plus dans la nuit du lendemain.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION ! Prochain chapitre + sauvetage de Kurt = LEMON ! Je préviens.<strong>

**Donc si vous ne le saviez pas, et que vous dites que vous n'étiez pas au courant lisez les chapitres jusqu'à la fin. Je ne veux aucune plainte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre disant que ça touche à votre innocence. Merci.**

**Au prochain chapitre tant attendue !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Attention voilà la partie M de cette fic (enfin pas la seul =D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

Il faisait nuit et Kurt se sentit vraiment mal. Il n'aimait pas être ici et savoir que Blaine n'était pas à ses côtés lui faisait mal au cœur. Il voulait sentir son odeur, être dans ses bras mais ça il pouvait oublier, Blaine ne l'aimait peut-être pas, qui sait. Il ne lui avait pas montré ou rien dit alors ou peut-être qu'il ne viendrait pas…rien que de pensé à ça lui fit mal au cœur, non il devait être fort, ne pas montrer sa faiblesse mais le fait de se dire que Blaine ne l'aimait pas lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux…non…ne pas pleurer mais c'était trop dur…il se laissa donc aller juste une fois, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit qu'on toquait à la fenêtre, il se tourna et vit Blaine. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Blaine ! Il était venu le chercher ! Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, il était content, Blaine était venu. A travers la fenêtre Blaine lui indiquait d'ouvrir, il lui montra alors son poignet ce qui eu pour effet d'accélérer Blaine à l'extérieur. « _Mon dieu_ » Kurt était attaché, il devait le libérer mais il était tellement beau comme ça…soumis… ça l'excitait au plus au point et lorsqu'il réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre (en cassant un endroit où du scotch avait été posé préalablement dessus pour le bruit) il ouvrit et entra.

-Kurt…Enfin…

Kurt n'eu pas le temps de sourire que Blaine se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis ensuite avec fougue. Kurt ne se pria pas pour répondre, on pouvait aussi déceler un peu de désespoir. Il s'accrocha à Blaine avec la main valide qu'il avait. Blaine lui s'allongea sur Kurt et le recouvrit de tout son corps, il n'avait pas lâché ses lèvres et ne voulait pas les lâcher. Ils étaient tellement bien là qu'il ne voulait pas briser cette intimité pour partir. Blaine avait envie de Kurt, maintenant, le prendre, le faire sien et il le fera. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant de s'embrasser, le temps de reprendre leur souffle mais la vision qu'avait Blaine sous lui, l'acheva. Kurt, les joues rosies par le baiser, les lèvres entrouvertes avec le regard fiévreux et la respiration saccadée, il en voulait plus, oh oui il voulait sentir Blaine contre sa peau, le toucher, le savoir près de lui. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent la pensée que l'autre avait, ils repartirent alors dans un baiser plus profond, plus langoureux, leurs langues dansant dans un ballet endiablé. Blaine glissa sa main sous la chemise de Kurt et commença à caresser sa peau douce, « _mon dieu !_ »Kurt le tuait, il aimait le savourer et le lui ferait comprendre. Blaine commençât à déboutonner la chemise de Kurt avec une lenteur telle que le châtain lui suppliait du regard d'aller plus vite. Blaine ne se fit pas prier et fit sauter les derniers boutons qu'ils restaient. Kurt, de sa main valide enleva tant bien que mal les boutons de la chemise de Blaine.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux la chemise ouverte. Le brun reprit les lèvres de Kurt mais cette fois il joua avec, suçotant la lèvre supérieur puis s'attardant sur la lèvre inférieur, les rendant rouges sanguines et encore plus tentantes qu'avant. Il descendit le long du menton de Kurt puis s'attaqua à son cou en mordillant sa clavicule, il s'appliqua à laisser un suçon bien évident sur son cou puis il continua sa course. Malgré que Kurt n'ait pas de voix, Blaine pouvait entendre ses soupirs de plaisir et s'en délectait. Arrivant au torse, Blaine s'attaqua au bout de chair qui dépassait, il s'appliqua à torturer Kurt, en suçant, léchant, mordillant les tétons qui se durcissaient sous son contact, montrant que Kurt n'était pas insensible à son charme loin de là. Juste la manière dont il se cambrait sous lui et dont il se collait à lui. Blaine sentait que la chaleur qui avait commencé dans son bas ventre prenait de l'ampleur et que Kurt ne l'aidait pas à l'atténuer car il se mouvait contre son corps et la chaleur descendait doucement vers son entre-jambe, ce qui lui fit ressentir une vive douleur, comprenant que son pantalon devenait subitement trop serré à son goût . Kurt sentit que Blaine était dans le même état que lui, il sentait le sexe dur de Blaine frotté contre sa cuisse et s'appliqua donc à le caresser avec lenteur, l'effet fut vite compris et Blaine se colla encore plus contre Kurt.

_-Kurt…._

Blaine était remonté et il voyait dans les yeux du châtain qu'ils étaient du même avis, le faire souffrir de plaisir. Blaine s'attaqua alors au pantalon de Kurt, il sentait qu'il était dans le même état que lui, en érection. Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus, il voulait sentir la peau de Blaine contre la sienne, le savoir en lui, son état fiévreux du désir s'accentua quand il sentie sont pantalon glisser le long des ses jambes mais Blaine ne s'arrêta pas là, en descendant son pantalon, il caressa du bout des doigts, les jambes fines et douces de Kurt, la torture était à son comble. Blaine remonta et regarda Kurt, celui-ci lui lança un regard qui en disait long…du genre _« détache moi ou tu souffriras »_, le brun attrapa une pince (nda : il avait prévu le coup) et brisa la chaine, à peine Kurt eut-il la main de libre qu'il s'empressa d'arracher les boutons du pantalon de Blaine et le lui enleva. Ils se retrouvèrent corps à corps, avec juste les boxers comme dernier rempart, leurs érections se frottant l'une à l'autre. Sans crier gare, Kurt glissa sa main dans le boxer de Blaine et commença à caresser son sexe dur. Blaine eu un sursaut de surprise mais se laissa faire, _« mon dieu que c était bon ! »_. Il incitât Kurt à continuer, il faisait de lent va et vient avec sa main, tandis que l'autre passait dans les cheveux de Blaine et jouait avec ses boucles. Il ramenât sa tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il ne se privât pas pour se coller un peu plus contre Kurt, qui lui avait bien du mal à se retenir. Il continua son ascension sur le sexe de Blaine en allant de plus en plus vite, Blaine n'arrivait pas à rester silencieux mais il le devait sinon il alerte…Kurt coupa court à ses pensées quand il sentit qu'il descendait son boxer…._oh non_ Blaine le lui enlèverait avant, ses mains parcourra le corps du châtain, qui lui sous chaque caresse sentait un frisson de plaisir s'emparer de lui ce qui lui fit se coller encore plus au brun. Lorsque celui-ci arriva au niveau de son bas ventre, il commença à faire glisser lentement le boxer de Kurt tout en laissant passer ses mains sur le sexe de Kurt, il entama des caresses douce et lente. Kurt se cambra _« Que les mains de Blaine pouvaient être un supplice ! »._ Mais le brun en voulait plus et sans préalable, il prit les mains de Kurt les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête et le pénétra avec force et désir. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ça aussi vite, la douleur lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, Blaine embrassait les joues de Kurt empêchant les larmes de couler et attendit que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence. La douleur partit, Kurt sentait le plaisir prendre le dessus et alors incita Blaine à bouger. Il commença alors de lent va sa tête, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus excitante, puis il commença à aller plus fort, et plus profondément. Kurt se cambrant sous lui disait plus vite. Mais Blaine voulait aller plus loin encore alors il se redressa prenant Kurt avec lui et il se retrouva assis, Kurt sur lui, il sentit de suite la différence.

_-Kurt….bouge sur moi…_

Cette fois Kurt commença les mouvements de bassin en allant toujours plus loin. Blaine le tuait à petit feu, il mourrait de plaisir mais celui-ci s'agrandissait quand Blaine prit son sexe et commença à le masturber avec le même rythme que lui. Il embrassa Blaine à pleine bouche, leurs langues se retrouvant et dansant pour ne faire qu'une. Kurt accéléra sa cadence et fit émettre un grognement rauque de la part de Blaine, il allait partir. Il lâcha le sexe de Kurt et prit ses cuisses pour l'inciter à aller plus vite, il se mouvait aussi sous Kurt, il toucha sa prostate à plusieurs reprises lui arrachant à chaque fois une morsure de sa lèvre inférieur. Ils allèrent plus vite et dans un mouvement commun, Blaine se déversa en Kurt et celui-ci sur le torse de Blaine. Ils retombèrent en haletant, l'un sur l'autre, Blaine embrassa tendrement le front de Kurt, _oh oui il l'aimait et_…son regard s'attarda sur l'horloge mural…_oups_, ils avaient une heure de retard, il se redressa, se rhabillât et alors qu'il allait se retourné pour dire à Kurt de faire pareil, il le trouva endormi, magnifique.

Il lui chuchota un _« je t'aime »,_ mais lorsqu'il le plaça dans les draps pour le porter, il entendit à l'extérieur des pas…il devait se dépêcher. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras _« il est léger… »_ Et celui-ci, instinctivement enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il regarda par la fenêtre et sauta, il n'y avait même pas deux mètres de hauteur. Il prit le chemin qu'il avait pris à l'allée. Il se dirigeât vers une voiture qui stationnait, où Wes et David l'attendait à l'intérieur.

_-Punaise t'en a mis du temps !_

_-On t'attend depuis une demi-heure déjà !_

_-Désolé les gars j'avais à faire._

Le sourire qu'esquissait Blaine laissa entrevoir de longue pensée chez Wes et David…il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui c'était passé ….c'était…personnel.

_-Vas ! On peut y aller !_

Ils avaient remarqué que Kurt était accroché à son cou mais ne dirent mots, comme c'était dit plus haut c'était personnel.

* * *

><p>Kurt dormit toute une journée, tous étaient heureux qu'il soit sauf surtout Finn. Blaine était aux anges, quoi de mieux que faire comprendre l'amour par le geste « faire l'amour », tout se passait bien, il allait dire à Kurt qu'il aimait et…<p>

**So I chose freedom  
>Running around, trying everything new<br>But nothing impressed me at all****  
>I never expected it to<strong>

**Don't cry for me Argentina**  
><strong>The truth is I never left you<strong>  
><strong>All through my wild days<strong>  
><strong>My mad existence<strong>  
><strong>I kept my promise<strong>  
><strong>Don't keep your distance<strong>

**And as for fortune, and as for fame**  
><strong>I never invited them in<strong>  
><strong>Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired<strong>

**They are illusions**  
><strong>They are not the solutions they promised to be<strong>  
><strong>The answer was here all the time<strong>  
><strong>I love you and hope you love me<strong>

Non ! Impossible...il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il entendait, Blaine sortit et se ce dirigeât vers d'où la voix venait, il était envouté et lorsqu'il était sur la plage, il voyait quelqu'un marchait et chantait. Un homme avec des cheveux bouclé, blond qui arrivait au ras des épaules. C'était Jeremiah.

_Flash-back_

_-Non ! Non ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Perdre un aussi bon cobaye que Kurt HUMMEL non !_

Jeremiah ne pouvait pas le croire, en un mois il avait réussi ! Impensable !

Lorsque tout à coup une idée germa dans sa tête.

_-Ou peut être que…_

Jeremiah prit la fiole où se trouva la lueur bleue de Kurt.

_-Désolé Prince…_

Un sourire démentiel renait son visage effrayant, il allait lui dire « je t'aime » alors il devait réagir avant et donc utilisée sa faiblesse…Blaine était plutôt beau garçon donc il gagnera deux choses plutôt qu'une « une pierre deux coup ». Parfait il était temps d'usé de ses charmes et surtout de sa voix…

_Fin flash-back_

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<strong>

**Merci à tous et à mon bêta-lecteur : TotallyLife**


	8. Chapter 7

**La suite tant attendue et toujours merci au review et à Totally Life**

**Isistelle: Je abandonne pas mes fics, j'ai juste eu les vacances alors t'inquiète pas, la suite est là. Et j'aime allez vite :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

Kurt se réveilla de très bonne humeur, oui Blaine l'aimait et le lui avait fait comprendre. Il se leva sans se soucier de la douleur qui trônait dans son bas du dos. Il ne portait qu'un long t-shirt mais il voulait voir Blaine alors qu'il alla le voir, il s'arrêta net. Qui était cet homme ? De dos ? Accroché au bras de Blaine ? Kurt se cacha et essaya d'écouter ce qu'il se disait.

_-Wes, David j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer._

_- Hein ?_

_- A TOUS !_

Toute l'assemblée qui était là, s'arrêta et écouta ce que leur souverain avait à dire.

_-J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Je vous présente Jeremiah et j'aime cette personne._

_*silence*_ Tout le monde était stupéfait.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu m'as compris Wes, dans une semaine nous allons nous marier !_

_-Euh…_

Personne ne le croyait, comment avait-il pu changer d'avis ? Et Kurt, ils ne se quittaient jamais et David savait que c'était Kurt qu'il aimait alors pourquoi ce type venu de nulle part prenait sa place ?

_-Voyons Blaine tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Non Jeremiah est la personne que je cherchais !_

_-Qu…Quoi ? Tu parles de ton chanteur inconnu ?_

_-Oui !_

_« Mon dieu »_ et Kurt là-dedans, il espérait qu'il n'était pas là !

* * *

><p>Kurt avait arrêté d'écouter la suite depuis que Blaine avait dit aimer un autre. Son monde s'était écroulé et la notion de mariage avait fini de le briser. Il était en larmes, Blaine l'avait abandonné, il doutait même de la sincérité de son acte. Avaient- fait l'amour ensemble juste pour combler son manque ou juste s'envoyer en l'air ? Il se retrouva seul, il ne tiendrait pas, il lui avait prit son cœur et le lui rendait en lambeaux. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et laissa les larmes et la douleur envahir son cœur. Quand cette histoire arriva aux oreilles des ND, Finn n'en revenait pas. Il s'était précipité pour aller voir Kurt, les autres derrière lui.<p>

_-KURT !_

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de Kurt. Celui-ci releva la tête et dévoila des yeux gonflé, le nez rougit par les pleures incessants mais silencieux, on pouvait voir que les larmes avaient laissé des sillons sus ses joues rouges.

-_Kurt mon dieu ! Viens là !_

Kurt alla se refugier dans les bras de son frère, il voulait mourir.

_-L'enfoiré comment a-t-il pu ?_

_-Il faut lui faire comprendre sa connerie !_

_-Ouais par la force s'il faut !_

Puck et Sam étaient d'accord sur ce point, faire sa fête à Blaine mais le regard que lança Kurt leur incita d'oublier vite cette idée.

_-Kurt…papa doit être mis au courant…_

Il silla et se recula _« non ! »_, il ne voulait pas que son père le sache en aucun cas _« je t'en supplie ! »_

_-…je reste avec toi Kurt…d'accord ? Essaie de dormir_

Mercedes avait employé un ton d'une douceur que Kurt ne trouva rien à redire, il lâcha Finn et alla se coucher. Mercedes lui chanta une petite berceuse, il s'endormit bien vite. Finn lui embrassa le front et demanda de plus amples explications.

_-Attend répète son nom ?_

_-Jeremiah_

Finn était décomposé, tout prenait son sens maintenant, les jambes, sa voix, leur père devait savoir. Il ne pouvait le cacher plus longtemps sachant que Kurt y perdrait la vie.

_-Il va mourir…_

_-Stop là ! Je commence à en avoir marre moi, pourquoi Kurt ne veut pas que son père le sache et c'était quoi cette réaction quand on t'a parlé de Jeremiah ?_

Mercedes voulait savoir et elle n'était pas la seule. Finn soupira et leur déballa tout, les sirènes, Kurt et ce qu'il avait compris du rapport avec Jeremiah.

_-Mon dieu…_

_-Désolé Rachel si je t'ai rien dit…mais je devais préserver ma famille._

_-Je ne t'en veux pas c'est normal mais maintenant il faut remettre Blaine dans le droit chemin !_

**(nda : je mets les noms des perso devant les dialogues sinon on se perd)**

_- Bien d'accord, commença Artie, mais cela va être dur maintenant que Blaine et ce Jeremiah ne se séparent plus._

_- Kurt doit reprendre sa place ! dit Mercedes avec conviction._

_- Laquelle ? demanda Tina ne comprenant pas la phrase de Mercedes._

_- Celle de fiancé de Blaine ! Avant qu'il ne dépérisse ! précisa la black._

_- Oui et vite car je ne l'ai pas dit mais les sirènes ont un trop grand talon d'Achille, approuva Finn._

_- Je le sens mal…, intervint Sam._

_- On peut mourir d'un chagrin d'amour._

_- Comment ça ce peut ? s'étonna Mercedes._

_- Oui se sortir d'un chagrin d'amour est extrêmement rare pour nous et Kurt, lui ne pourra pas s'en sortir, fragile comme il est ! expliqua Finn._

_- Alors il faut se dépêcher ! dit Mercedes avec motivation._

Les ND établirent un plan pour séparer Blaine de Jeremiah. L'attaque était lancée !

* * *

><p>Ils avaient tous tentés pour les séparer comme parler à l'un sans que l'autre soit là. Mais tout se soldait par un échec et Kurt lui mourrait à petit feu. Il pleurait le plus clair de son temps et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait rien entendre sur ce foutu mariage.<p>

Finn avait prévenu ses parents mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire malgré le fait qu'ils essayaient de les aider au niveau de l'océan mais Burt voulait voir son fils même si celui-ci ne voulait voir personne.

Alors que le mariage allait se dérouler dans même pas 24 heures, Burt fit irruption dans la chambre que Finn occupait.

_-Finn !_

_-Papa ? Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?_

_-On veut voir Kurt !_

_-Comment ?...comment êtes-vous venu ?_

_-Comme toi, par la porte d'entrée._

_-Oui…je me doute mais…_

_-Finn…où est Kurt ?_

_-Dans sa chambre._

_-Où?_

Finn ne pouvait résister à son père. Il se leva et conduisit ses parents à la chambre de Kurt. Burt frappa de grand coup contre la porte ce qui fit sursauter l'occupant intérieur.

_-Ouvre !_

_« Mon dieu ! Papa ? Mais comment…Finn… »_

_-S'il te plait mon chéri…_

_« Non…maman…il ne devait pas mais il voulait être dans les bras de ses parents, être réconforté….oui il voulait, il devait »_

Kurt se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. A peine avait-il aperçu son père et sa mère qu'il se jeta dans leurs bras. Son corps était secoué par des sanglots silencieux ce qui fit disparaître la colère que Burt avait éprouvé quelques minutes auparavant. Ils se laissèrent tous les trois tomber au sol. Kurt, entre-temps, avait attrapé le t-shirt de Finn pour qu'il soit avec eux. Ils entouraient Kurt. Ils détestaient le voir comme ça. Il était si fragile, son cœur était en morceau et pour le recoller, cela serait impossible. Pour l'instant, ils formaient une sorte de bouclier humain. Kurt étant l'être qu'ils devaient protéger. Et bercé par cette chaleur réconfortante, Kurt s'endormit dans leurs bras et il ne fit aucun rêve ou cauchemar avec Blaine avec un autre.

* * *

><p>Moins de 24 heures et Kurt serait le prisonnier de Jeremiah et aura perdu Blaine. Mais il s'en fichait maintenant, il allait mourir de chagrin…On venait lui apporter à manger mais il ne touchait à presque rien et…on coupa net à ses réflexions car on venait de toquer à la porte. Il se leva et alla voir.<p>

_-Kurt ?_

C'était David, il était gentil mais lui rappelait combien c'était dur la vie sans Blaine.

_-Ouvre, s'il te plait, je voudrais te donner quelque chose._

Il ouvrit, David lui faisait un sourire mi-triste mi-réconfortant.

_-Tiens…_

Il lui tendit les mains et Kurt vit une tenue…normale…il le regarda interrogateur

_-C'est…pour que tu viennes au mariage…_

_« NON ! En plus de souffrir il allait être humilié ! Hors de question ! » _Il alla refermer la porte quand David la bloqua avec son pied.

_-Viens…peut-être qu'en te voyant__,__ Blaine te reconnaitra et abandonnera Jeremiah._

_« Non jam…attend comment il l'a appelé ? »_Kurt lui incita à répéter le nom de son nouveau prétendant.

_-Son nom ? Jeremiah, il est sortie de nul part et il se trouvait que c'était la personne qui chantait : son inconnu à la voix d'or, comme il dit._

Kurt n'en revenait pas ! C'était SA voix, la sienne et Jeremiah en avait profité pour lui voler, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'était fait avoir, en un mot ! Il prit les vêtements que lui tendait David et les enfila en vitesse. Il ressortit cet ensemble (si on pouvait appeler cela un ensemble) qui lui allait vraiment bien et David ne lui manqua pas de lui dire. Il devait retrouver Finn et vite !

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Quand dites vous, le dénouement approche, la fin aussi *soupir*<strong>

**Merci à ceux qui me suive et à Totally Life (toujours) pour m'avoir apportée une histoire plus crédible et sensée.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Alors voila la suite et aussi l'avant dernier chapitre haaaa…la fin approche vite**

**Merci à Totally Life (je remercierai jamais assez^^) et a vous tous qui m'avez suivi dans cette fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre 8 :**

Tout était près, Blaine voulait que cela se passe sur un bateau, une fête immense à tel point qu'on s'en souviendra. Il était heureux, il avait trouvé l'amour qu'il cherchait : Jeremiah, ils allaient se marier : c'était le bonheur. Kurt trouva Finn en train de parler aux ND. Quand ils virent Kurt, un sourire illumina leurs visages.

_-Kurt !_

_-Tu es enfin sorti !_

Kurt esquissa un sourire mais redevenait sérieux. Il chercha du papier et un stylo, il le trouva et inscrivit _« je me suis fait avoir ! »_

_- ?_

_« Oui, Jeremiah ! »_

_-Kurt, enfin tu comprends ! Je voulais te le dire mais tu restais enfermé !_

_« Je sais Finn, Désolé »_

_-Mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui c'est passé avec Jeremiah._

Kurt écrivit le plus vite qu'il put et leur montra ce qu'il s'était passé.

_-Donc…si tu ne réussis pas…_

_-Non ! Kurt pourquoi ? Tu savais très bien que Jeremiah était la pire espèce sur Terre !_

Kurt acquiesça, il s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise que trop tard.

_-Il faut aller au mariage, c'est à ce moment là que nous devrons agir._

Ils établirent un plan, il devait marcher, en espérant que Blaine se rende compte de son erreur.

* * *

><p>L'heure arriva, tout le monde embarquèrent à bord du bateau, magnifique et majestueux. Pavarotti avait choisi ce moment là pour réapparaitre, il avait lâché Blaine au moment où celui-ci avait lâché Kurt. Lorsque Kurt vit Pavarotti, il souriait, il tendit une main et l'oiseau l'ayant remarqué, vint se nicher dedans, vraiment il savait pourquoi son maitre l'avait apprécié, ses mains étaient comme du coton, doux et chaud.<p>

_-ça va ?_

Kurt lui répondit faiblement on voyait sur son visage pourtant si beau, des yeux rougis entourées de cernes, apparence de nuit à passer à pleurer et donc aucun sommeil. Ses joues pourtant rosés, étaient toujours barrées par les traces qu'avaient laissés ses larmes, ses lèvres étaient blanches et n'étaient plus aussi belles qu'avant. Cela faisait mal au cœur de Pavarotti, son maitre à ce moment là, avait été horrible. Mais il avait remarqué, dans son regard une lueur bleu qu'il ne connaissait pas, depuis que Jeremiah était arrivé cette lueur ne l'avait pas quitté…Ah ! Il se souvenait maintenant, ce Jeremiah avait autour du cou une chaine auquel pendait une sorte de boule en cristal d'où émanait une lueur bleue, il était certain que c'était lié. Voilà sa mission, il avait trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour les aider, ça sera son heure de gloire. Mais il ne le dira à personne sinon connaissant Kurt, il l'en empêcherait. Le bateau partit, Kurt était resté loin de la cérémonie, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout du bateau. C'était la dernière chance mais Kurt n'avait pas dit que se soir était sa dernière soirée, à minuit s'il n'avait pas retrouvé Blaine, Jeremiah l'emmènerai avec lui et il devra rester son prisonnier à vie.

* * *

><p>La musique battait son plein, la cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencé mais dans peu de temps Blaine allait se déclarer devant le prêtre et se sera à ce moment là que les ND interviendront, tant pis si cela devenait un calvaire pour eux plus tard mais c'était pour Kurt et ils feraient tout pout l'aider. La musique s'arrêta pour laisser place au piano, il entamait <strong>« la marche nuptiale »<strong>. (nda : de Mendelssohn)

A se son Kurt sentit son cœur se pincer, il ne pouvait pas attendre, tant pis, il ne voulait pas attendre l'aval de Finn, il devait essayer sinon il mourrait et il avait fait son choix. Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers l'autel où se tenait déjà Blaine…non il ne pouvait pas, il l'aimait trop mais Jeremiah arriva avec un sourire qui en disait long, ce fut à ce moment là que décida Pavarotti pour intervenir, il commença à pinailler et une dizaine d'oiseaux apparurent.

_-Hein ?_

Blaine était surpris –autant que les autres-. Ils fondirent tous sur Jeremiah et le picoraient, le pinçaient partout.

_-RAAAHH ! ARRETEZ !_

Pavarotti en profita pour se faufiler et attrapa le collier, malheureusement il était lourd pour lui et Jeremiah le senti.

_-Saleté…d'oiseau !_

Jeremiah envoya un coup tellement fort que Pavarotti que celui-ci alla percuter contre le piano et tomba à terre. Kurt n'y croyait pas Pavarotti l'avait aidé et lui il gisait à terre, il se précipita et le prit doucement dans ses mains en espérant qu'il n'était pas mort. Trop tard _…«Non…non ! »_Il n'y croyait pas…Pavarotti avait donné sa vie pour l'aider. Kurt était fou de rage, Jeremiah cette…Il posa délicatement Pavarotti sur le piano et se retourna. Finn qui arriva avec les ND virent ce qui les glaça d'effroi, Kurt avait un regard assassin remplis de larmes, on pouvait distinctement voir la haine et la colère transparaitre.

-_Dommage pour ton pauvre oiseau, Kurt…_

Jeremiah avait dit les deux derniers mots avec un ton mielleux mais dont on pouvait distinguer le sens du _je m'en foutisme_. Blaine resta bouche bée, son oiseau qui était parti venait d'être tué par Jeremiah…et l'autre…Kurt…son nom…il se força à réfléchir mais s'arrêta net par un mal de crâne qui arriva.

_-Tu déranges pendant mon mar…_

Jeremiah n'eut pas le temps de dire la suite que Finn et Puck lui sautèrent dessus pour l'immobiliser. Mais il était fort, ils se battirent pendant un moment et Jeremiah les mis à terre . Kurt savait maintenant –grâce à Pavarotti- que le pendentif de Jeremiah était la source de son malheur. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et se jeta sur Jeremiah. Par rapport à Finn et Puck, Kurt n'opposa pas beaucoup de résistance mais il avait réussis son coup.

_-Tu croyais vraiment, que toi, tu m'aurais ?_

Kurt souriait et montra dans la paume de sa main le fameux pendentif.

_-NON ! Ne fais pas ça !_

Kurt le lâcha et le pendentif tomba à terre et sans ni une, ni deux, il l'écrasa.

* * *

><p>Blaine se tenait la tête entre les mains puis le mal de crâne laissa place à une myriade de souvenir la voix, Kurt, la nuit d'amour, Jeremiah qui arrive et…Blaine se souvenait de tout, il allait s'avouer à Kurt quand l'autre était arrivé, après il ne se souvenait de rien entre la rencontre de Jeremiah et sa déclaration l'assemblée à part que son corps et ses sentiments de lui appartenaient plus.<p>

_-Que s'est-il passé?_

_-Blaine ?_

David et Wes n'en revenaient pas, il s'était passé quelque chose. Quoi ? Aucune idée mais ils avaient retrouvé le Blaine qu'ils connaissaient. Lorsqu'il « se réveilla », Kurt était au sol et Jeremiah aussi, tous étaient sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt. Il remarqua que son visage était rougi ou cerné et il avait eu mal à cause de lui. Il l'avait fait souffrir même s'il ne savait pas comment. Il se souvenait de tout ce qui avait eu lieu après sa déclaration de mariage. Il s'approcha et prit Kurt dans ses bras.

_-Kurt ? Hé bébé ? Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…_

Il eut pour seule réponse un gémissement. Il était encore en vie, super et…attendez un gémissement ?

_-Kurt ?_

_-Mmmm…_

Kurt ouvrit les eux et tomba nez à nez avec Blaine, qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants mais ils étaient aussi remplis d'inquiétude et d'amour. Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, de voir Blaine près de lui.

_-Bébé ? Ça_ _va ?_

Il lui avait donné un surnom, Kurt ne pouvait se retenir plus, il s'agrippa à Blaine et se colla à lui, fourrant son visage dans son cou.

-_Oooh Blaine…_

_-Kurt…ta voix… !_

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait réussi, il regarda sous son pied et vit le pendentif en morceau.

_-Mon dieu Blaine !_

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Entendre la voix de Kurt était, avant, une chose qu'il pensait impossible. Mais la vérité était là : Kurt était là avec sa voix. Il incita Kurt à se lever, ce qu'il fit et le regarda dans les yeux.

_-Kurt…je t'ai…_

_-AAAHH !_

Kurt venait de se crisper de douleur et s'effondra. Minuit.

_-Blaine…je suis vraiment désolé…_

Il n'en revenait pas et le reste de l'assemblée non plus, une queue de sirène avait remplacé ses jambes.

_-Kurt…_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Jeremiah riait au éclat, il se précipita sur Kurt, l'attrapa à la taille et s'approcha du bord du bateau.

_-Dommage Kurt, il est trop tard._

_-Lâchez-moi !_

_-Oh Blaine, tu es beau mais ça n'aurai pas marché._

_-LÂCHE LE !_

_-Ou sinon quoi ? Hein ? Il avait un mois, c'est trop tard._

_-Un…un mois ?_

_-Oh oups…tu ne savais pas ? Il a fait un pacte avec moi. Si en un mois tu ne lui avais pas dit « je t'aime », il redeviendrait une sirène et resterait avec moi. En gros il t'a fait tomber amoureux de lui ! Pour te laisser tomber après._

_-…_

_-Non ! Blaine, c'est faux ! Je te le dis ! Je t'aime ! Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu…_

_-Trop tard ! Finn, prince, au revoir !_

_-NON !_

Jeremiah sauta par-dessus le bord et emporta Kurt avec lui. Finn devait le sauver.

_-Vite ! Aidez-moi, Blaine !...Ecoute je me doute de ce que tu penses mais Kurt n'est pas comme ça, il ne profite pas des autres et…_

_-Je sais ! Mais je l'ai perdu une fois je ne veux pas recommencer !_

Blaine sans préavis sauta à l'eau, il voyait Jeremiah ou plutôt une sorte de pieuvre emporter Kurt. Il sortit de l'eau et demanda un harpon. Finn sauta à son tour et Blaine pouvait voir qu'il était aussi une sirène (nda : ou un triton si vous préférez). Il avait enfin compris, cette voix qu'il cherchait et cette sirène qu'il avait aperçue, c'était Kurt ! Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant ! Quel idiot ! Il lui avait brisé le cœur et de ce fait, il devait le récupérer entièrement**.**

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Attention dernier chapitre après, hé oui c'est la fin.<strong>

**Et la musique allez sur You tube ou Deezer et vous trouverez **

**Au prochain et dernier chapitre !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Dernier chapitre…hé oui mais je reviendrais avec d'autre fic !**

**Et maintenant la fin !**

**Ha ! oublie de ma part *désolé*Rating M dans ce chapitre aussi :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un sacrifice pour toi<strong>

**Chapitre Final :**

Finn suivit Jeremiah au fin fond de l'océan mais Jeremiah était tellement énervé qu'il ne remarqua pas que Burt et d'autres sirènes l'attendaient en embuscade. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, une vingtaine de sirènes l'assaillirent de tous les côtés . Il devait lâcher Kurt ou il mourrait, il le lâcha mais ne se laissa pas faire.

_-Kurt, tu es fini, il ne t'aimera plus après se que tu lui as fait, il te jettera, il ne voudra plus de toi et tu verras se qu'est la mort hahahahhaha ! Je reviendrai !_

_-…_

Burt ne s'arrêta pas et tous en même temps, le tuèrent en le transperçant de part en part.

_-Kurt remonte vite. Blaine est là-haut._

_-Finn…_

Il se ce retourna et un sourire illumina son visage. Kurt se dirigea vers lui et à peine fut-il arrivé à sa qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Blaine fut surpris mais répondit bien vite au baiser (nda : ils sont à la surface de l'eau). Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kurt voulait tout mettre au clair.

_-Ecoute Blaine, je suis désolé mais je t'aime vraiment et…_

_-Shh…ne dis plus rien et je dois te dire une chose aussi : Je t'aime Kurt et tu n'y es pour rien, ton charme naturel, tout chez toi m'a envouté et je perdrais tout, juste pour être avec toi maintenant : embrasse-moi._

Kurt était aux anges, Blaine l'aimait mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il embrassa Blaine encore et encore. Ils étaient heureux.

_-Kurt…je crois qu'on devrait trouver la terre ferme, non ?_

_-Oui…ça ira plus vite avec moi._

Il agrippa Blaine et se mit à nager. Ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Kurt s'allongea à moitié sur Blaine.

_-On est bien là…_

_-Oui mais Blaine…je vais devoir repartir…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oui, j'ai récupérer ma queue de sirène et je…_

_-Fils !_

_- ?_

Kurt se retourna et vit son père qui le regardais de l'eau.

-_Papa ?_

Oups…Blaine se releva d'un coup, le père de Kurt. Cela allait mal se passer.

_-Heu…Bonsoir ?_

_-Du calme je ne te ferai rien à part te mettre en garde._

_-Oui ?_

_-Si tu refais du mal à Kurt ou quoi que se soit qui y ressemble…tu es mal._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je sais que je l'ai déjà fait souffrir et en aucun cas je recommencerai._

_-Mouai…Kurt_

_-Oui papa ?_

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Etre avec lui ?_

_-Oui papa, je l'aime vraiment et je veux vivre avec lui._

_-Ton choix est donc fait._

_-Oui._

_-Bien…_

Kurt sentit une douleur le lanciner au niveau du ventre lorsque la douleur disparut il sentit que l'eau était froide…surtout au niveau du bas…Il baissa la tête et vit deux jambes.

_-Comment ?_

_-C'est un peu moi qui donne les jambes et je crois que tu en auras besoin._

_-Papa…Merci !_

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son père, il était content, il pleurait mais de joie. Il aimait son père et jamais il n'avait pensé le détester, comme quoi sous la colère on pouvait dire beaucoup de chose qu'on ne pensait pas.

_-Je vous laisse vous retrouver et toi attention !_

_-Oui, monsieur._

Lorsque Burt fut parti, Kurt se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur Blaine (nda : Kurt n'est pas nu, son père pense quand même à lui donner un bas)

_-Alors…_

_-Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je veux juste une chose._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Chante avec moi_

_-Si tu veux… mais tu devras trouver la suite toi-même._

_-T'inquiète pas pour ça._

**The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<br>All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<strong>

**Lost sight**  
><strong>Couldn't see<strong>  
><strong>When it was you and me<strong>

**Blow the candles out**  
><strong>Looks like a solo tonight<strong>  
><strong>I'm beginning to see the light<strong>  
><strong>Blow the candles out<strong>  
><strong>Looks like a solo tonight<strong>  
><strong>But I think I'll be alright<strong>

**Been black and blue before**  
><strong>There's no need to explain<strong>  
><strong>I am not the jaded kind<strong>  
><strong>Playback's such a waste<strong>  
><strong>You're invisible<strong>  
><strong>Invisible to me<strong>  
><strong>My wish is coming true<strong>  
><strong>Erase the memory of your face<strong>

**Lost sight**  
><strong>Couldn't see<strong>  
><strong>When it was you and me<strong>

**Blow the candles out**  
><strong>Looks like a solo tonight<strong>  
><strong>I'm beginning to see the light<strong>  
><strong>Blow the candles out<strong>  
><strong>Looks like a solo tonight<strong>  
><strong>But I think I'll be alright<strong>

**One day**  
><strong>You will wake up<strong>  
><strong>With nothing but "you're sorrys"<strong>  
><strong>And someday<strong>  
><strong>You will get back<strong>  
><strong>Everything you gave me<strong>

**Blow the candles out**  
><strong>Looks like a solo tonight<strong>  
><strong>I'm beginning to see the light<strong>  
><strong>Blow the candles out<strong>  
><strong>Looks like a solo tonight<strong>

**But I think I'll be alright**

Blaine était comblé, à peine ils avaient fini de chanter qu'il embrassa tendrement Kurt, qui lui, lui répondit avec avidité et se colla à Blaine.

_-Kurt…je te veux…_

_-Qu'attend-tu alors ?_

Et répondant à sa question, Blaine renversa Kurt et il se retrouva sur lui, il lui ôta ce qu'il avait de vêtements. Il se redressa et le regarda.

_-Tu es magnifique…_

_-Arrête…_

Blaine retourna capturer ses lèvres et il joignit sa langue à sa jumelle qui l'attendait. Elles entamèrent une danse enflammée mais Blaine ne s'arrêtait jamais à ça, il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps du châtain, en le caressant, en allant jouer avec les bouts de chair qui dépassaient. Sa bouche glissa le long du cou de Kurt. Il parsema son torse de petit baiser et ses lèvres reprirent leurs places sur ses tétons mais celui-ci, à peine les lèvres de Blaine le titillaient qu'il se cambra et gémissait.

_-Haaaa….Blaine…_

Blaine délaissa le torse de Kurt pour laisser sa langue aller jouer dans son nombril puis il continua de descendre. Il sentait que celui-ci était en pleine érection. Le moment était parfait. Blaine continua de descendre jusqu'à atteindre le bas-ventre de Kurt.

_-Blaine…non…_

Kurt disait non mais son corps disait oui.

_-Shh…laisse moi faire…_

Blaine déposa de petit baiser sur son érection et d'un coup il l'a prit en main et laissa sa langue parcourir la verge de Kurt. Puis il commença à prendre son sexe à pleine bouche, il faisait de très lents va-et-vient.

_-Aaahhh…ah…Blaine…_

Les gémissements que poussait Kurt l'excitaient au plus au point, il lui faisait un effet électrisant. Il passa sa main sur son entre-jambe pour essayer de calmer et diminuer sa propre érection mais Blaine alla plus vite se qui faisait faire plus de gémissements à Kurt et donc accentuait son érection déjà dur et douloureuse.

_-Aaahh…Blaine…je vais…_

Le châtain se retenait mais le brun n'en pouvait plus, il déboutonna son pantalon, laissa le sexe de Kurt et le pénétra avec violence et passion.

_-Ah !_

Kurt n'avait pas vu venir le coup et se cambra, s'accrochant à Blaine et entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_-Blaine…Ahhh…_

_-Kurt…je t'aime…_

_-Ahhhhh !_

Blaine commença ses va-et-vient mais il avait que l'impression que c'était la première fois et donc redécouvrait Kurt et c'était délicieux**. **Il laissa plusieurs suçons sur le corps de Kurt, oh oui il lui appartenait, à vie. A cette pensée ses va-et-vient devenait de plus en plus violents et avec plus de force.

_-Aah…Continues…_

_-Oh oui…_

Blaine embrassa Kurt et entendre ses gémissements sous ses lèvres était bandant, ce qui accentua ses va-et-vient. Kurt était collé à lui et ne le lâchait pas.

_-Oh…Kurt…Je t'aime…_

_-Oui…_

Blaine donna des derniers coups et se libéra en Kurt qui lâcha un gémissement plus que jouissif et se libéra aussi entre eux.

_-Blaine…je t'aime…_

_-Oh oui…Kurt moi aussi…_

Ils décidèrent de se lever et de rentrer au Royaume de Dalton, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout leur semblait possible.

_-Kurt ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Veux-tu vivre avec moi ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-M…M'épouser._

_-Oh Mon Dieu…Oui !_

Kurt sauta au cou de Blaine et l'embrassa tendrement. Oui maintenant, ils seront ensemble pour la vie. Prêts à affronter les dangers du monde.

**FIN !**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et soutenu dans cette fic. Grace à vous j'ai pu avancez comme il fallait.<strong>

**Musique : Candles-Hey Monday**

**P.S: Des suggestions ? Une suite possible ? bonne question...  
><strong>


End file.
